SasuNaru, Kyuubi's gift
by mmmm yaoi
Summary: Sasuke never left for Orochimaru, and Kyuubis not as evil as everyone thinks. What are our two favorite boys to do when unknown feelings arise? Go of into the wonderful place know as the land of De Nial! Currently edditing chapters!
1. Unfocused and bitchyness

EDIT: 11-16-09; Okay, so I've gone back and fixed some things that bothered me and added some content. I like this one much better. Also! I stated at the ending note that they were going to fuse, well their not. I'm going over the other chapters and editing those too. Getting rid of the previous A/N if they're too horrible too and changing them.

A/N: I hope you guys like this edited version better then the last, I know it was severely lacking, and majorly ooc. I apologize. Also, I fixed Sakura to fit my version of her better; I happen to actually like her, at least after Naruto come back from his training with Jiraiya.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor am I making any profit off the story, nor anyplace that is featured throughout this story, nor anything besides the plot line; that is mine. And if I did own anything else, I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

Warning: For this chapter there is no yaoi, nor shounin-ai. Just a lot of cursing. Also a bit of ooc. No ones perfect.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke spit up blood that was oozing from inside his mouth where the skin had been split open from the blow his comrade Uzumaki Naruto had managed to land.

"Your holding back on me dobe, stop it. It's highly annoying. Do you think I'm not strong enough to handle any blows with your measly strength?" He hissed angrily glaring up at the blond Jinchūriki. "Get your head on straight dope. Or I'll just beat you ass more because you've pissed me off." he growled as he evasively dodged another kunai thrown from the younger ninja. His eyes narrowed further as he grabbed a kunai of his own and stealthily maneuvered his way around the trees and other vegetation around them towards Naruto.

The blue eyed Gennin growled in the back of his throat at the insults, but still didn't try to harm the other boy seriously, as he swirled around to face the oncoming attack. "Of coarse you're not strong enough, Teme. If you've forgotten; I've gotten stronger after all that training with Ero Sennin." Naruto argued stubbornly, only just barely dodging his attack, jumping back from the raven a few feet as he tried to figure out the best way to immobilize the angry teen without seriously injuring him. Images flashed through his mind, causing him to stumble slightly, making an opening for the Uchiha.

"Then show me how strong you've supposedly become, and _actually _fight me, Usuratonkachi." He growled in frustration, using the opening kicking Naruto across the small clearing, using a little too much force in his anger. He blinked as the blond went through a few trees before hitting a rock and falling over with an audible groan of pain. "Shit." He cursed under his breath and hurried over to the blond who was curling in on himself in his pain.

"Ughmed." He grunted inaudible through clenched teeth narrowing his eyes slightly lifting his head. "**_Teme_**, that hurt! And I didn't want to take your ass to the hospital all bloodied, and deal with all the bullshit that that would cause." He was only half lying, he _really _didn't want to deal with all the trouble that would stir up; not that Sasuke needed to know the other part. He then made a gruttled sound as he tried to get up and curled in on himself again when pain shot up his spine.

The older teen worried his lip trying to figure out the best solution for this, though his anger still hadn't subsided, especially because he could tell the dope wasn't telling the whole truth. "Do you really think you could beat me? Look at you, dope, you're curled up in pain from such a weak attack." He teased icily, though he knew that hadn't really been a weak attack, and the boy was obviously in need of healing.

"I could." He hissed quietly, trying not to move since it just cause more pain, the asshole had probably broken something. "And hell if that was a weak attack, I went through eight fuckin' trees, and nearly through that damned rock. Asshole." He muttered more curses under his breath that were undistinguishable, though had to fight off the heat rushing to his face as he felt the dark eye boy move closer to inspect how badly hurt he was.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that." He muttered concentrating on seeing if the orange clad ninja needed to be taken to the hospital or not.

"Whatever." The blond muttered darkly pushing the other away before any more detailed imagery desired to take root in his mind. And the demon fox within him had reason to crackle even more.

Sasuke was about to hit Naruto again for being stupid when Kakashi suddenly appeared- he had been hiding in a tree near by analyzing his students, and try to insure neither of them killed each other- and stepped between Sasuke and the hunched up Naruto before the raven hurt the boy further. He glanced down at them casually, his infamous book sticking out of his kunai pouch, signaling he had been reading it. "That's enough, you two." He said in his usual monotone. He knelt down and helped Naruto up, keeping and arm around his when the boy winced in pain. "I'm going to take Naruto to the hospital, and you Sasuke, are going to go cool off some where. It's obvious you're in a bad mood, and will only make matters worse." He said leaving no room for and further argument, looking pointedly at the Uchiha as the boy stood up- he was about as tall as Kakashi now.

"Yes, Sensei." The young Uchiha boy muttered darkly stalking off some where as Kakashi helped the blond haired ninja to the hospital.

Kakashi raised a slender silver eyebrow as he looked down at Naruto as they neared the building. "Care to explain what that was all about?" He asked amusedly, he had noticed the hyper active boys odd behavior and had been slightly curious as to the reason earlier. Now he had a hunch.

"No." The blond said turning away refusing to look at him. He bit on his lip as his thoughts raged on in a silent storm in his mind. Kakashi rolled his eyes as he helped Naruto into the hospital. After making sure that the boy was fine and no longer needed his assistance he disappeared off to find the brooding raven haired ninja.

* * *

"What did you do this time, Naruto?" A familiar feminine voice asked standing in the door way. Naruto turned his head and a forced grin lit up his face. Haruno Sakura stood in the door way to his room. She had heard that the Jinchūriki had gotten injured worse than normally during a sparing session with Sasuke. She'd never let onto it, but she had actually been worried about their overly zealous teammate.

"Hey Sakura!" He waved at her faux cheerfully. She didn't take notice to this fact though. "Nothing I just wasn't paying very much attention in Sasuke's and I's sparring and got caught off guards by one of his underhanded tricks, is all." He half lied. He really hadn't been paying much attention, though Sasuke hadn't _really _used any underhanded moves. He'd just angered the Teme more than usual when he would fight him seriously, causing the raven to use unnecessary power behind his attack.

The pink haired girl just sighed and rolled her mint green eyes. She should have known he was going to insult Sasuke to cover up a mistake he had made, as always. "Stupid." She muttered. "So do you know where Sasuke is then?" she asked suddenly causing Naruto's face to fall- and if you looked closely enough his cheeks colored slightly. She wanted the actual story, and that meant she had to ask the other teen, though she knew he might just insult Naruto and not give the full story; she wasn't stupid.

"Why the hell would I know?! He just stormed off to brood and mope somewhere. Also, it's not like it's my duty to know where the hell it is he goes all the time." He said irritably, his face heating up more, though not enough to be too noticeable; he had that much control over his face. He really hadn't wanted to think about Sasuke at that moment. He had finally been able to get his mind off the raven, and images he'd been seeing for the past nine weeks. Last night had been particularly detailed.

"Sheesh, what's your problem? It was only a question, no reason to get so riled up about it. I know it's not your job, I just though you might know since you saw him last." She huffed indignantly, turning to leave. Naruto sighed heavily and rained his emotions into check, he hadn't wanted to snap so harshly at the young Kunoichi.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just out of sorts today. I haven't managed to get much sleep the past few nights." He said apologetically. Sakura just shook her head. She'd figured as much. He's been cranky the past few days, though she was sure no one else noticed.

"Whatever, look I've got to go. It's getting late and I have to help with dinner. See you tomorrow." She said closing the door behind her as she left. Naruto fell back onto the bed with a yawn. He'd be leaving tomorrow, his injury not being all that bad, and the fact hat he healed quickly helped too. They had just wanted him to stay on Kakashi's insistence- he had sounded oddly like Iruka at that moment. He turned his eyes to the slowly setting sun and his thoughts wandered back to the person they had kept wandering to for the pat few weeks and all day today.

He heaved a heavy sigh and tried to fall asleep ignoring Kyuubi's taunting words ringing in his head like a broken record. He was soon overcome with a restless sleep waking many times that night in a cold sweat only to fall back in to a dark slumber. Noting only slightly to change the bedding before he left in the morning.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's changed so much so much from the meager pitiful attempt at a one shot that it started as. Also, please check out the poll on my page, it important to the story. Hopefully it is actualy up now.


	2. Reasons for suspicions?

(Chapter 2)Reasons for suspicions; and numerous questions:

11-16-09 EDIT: Again, fixed everything up, added more stuff, and changed Sakuras part quiet a bit; for which I think is the best part in this whole chapter.

A/N: Like this much better: and I even got to rag on Sasuke even though this is technically _his_ chapter. I do so love my characterization of Sakura, and I don't even think she's ooc. I'm fairly sure she would actual say this, once she grew out of her obsession, that is.

Disclaimer: I neither own the characters nor am I making any money off writing this story [Merlin I wish could, I could use the money]. If I did own the characters or places mentioned I wouldn't be posting this here, and wouldn't be having money issues. They belong to Kishimoto and co.

Warning: Cursing-again, I know, I have a bad potty mouth. And some hinting at shounen-ai. You'd have to look closely to find it though.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he walked towards the river docks; glancing around to ensure that no one was near. "Good." He muttered as he gracefully- or as gracefully as someone can when highly irritated- sat down on the edge of the docks, his feet dangling below near the flowing water. He stared at the small ripples as fish swam by in a slight daze. A small vein above his brow pulsed, being the only outward sign of his irritation. "Damn Naruto." He cursed scrunching up his face in a very un-Uchiha like fashion as he tossed a rock meaning for it to skip across the water smoothly. Instead it wanted to make a rather large splash for such a small rock and 'plop' sound- this only irritated him further;_ even the damned __**rock **__wouldn't do what he wanted it too_.

"Yo," came an annoyingly familiar monotone voice from behind him. Kakashi smiled through his mask –if you looked closely enough you could tell- walking next to him. Sasuke eyed him warily before turning back to glaring at the water. Kakashi had interrupted him when he was about to beat the dopes face in, and sent him to go 'cool off' like a little child. "My, my, someone's in a bad mood. Care to explain why?" The silver haired man tried cautiously. 'Why would I want to explain my mood to you? _You're _the one who sent me away like some misbehaving child.' thought the boy tersely.

"No." Was all he said, keeping his gaze trained on the water, looking as if it had done him wrong, or killed his cat. Kakashi raised his visible brow amusedly.

"Hm." He hummed glancing at the large body of water near them seeing nothing of any real interest. Besides maybe the fish that kept flying out of the water to snap up bugs. "How 'bout why you decided it was alright to use so much force behind a blow to your fellow ninja during a spar session, injuring him immobile? I'm sure he couldn't have done anything too stupid to deserve that sever a beating." He pulled out a small orange book as he waited for a reply from the raven hair teen. The young Uchiha refused to answer his question. After all, he didn't need to explain to him-Sensei or not- why he wished to beat up the blond Jinchūriki boy some. Never mind that said Sensei could probably help him get the answers he wanted from the blond; who had been acting strange towards him since he came back from his training.

"Training." He said standing up dusting imaginary dust off his shorts. He stuffed pale hands in his pockets and began to walk home wanting to be left to think in peace. 'Fucking dobe this is his entirely fault, why should I be interrogated? He's the one who allowed himself to be beaten up so badly. He shouldn't have left himself so wide open, or have just told me the truth.' If only the raven knew much he really didn't want the whole truth……_yet._

The copy ninja rolled his eyes. "Sure." He shook his head and disappeared in a cloud of smoke seeing as he wouldn't get any answers from the boy. He might as well visit Iruka; they had plans later, and he hadn't informed the brunet of what had happened. He wasn't looking forward to that last part.

* * *

Sasuke sighed heavily as he trudged slowly to house. He growled in annoyance when he saw a flash of pink coming his way, his right eye visibly twitching. 'I really don't want to deal with her right now.' He thought acidly as the young girl jogged over to him, a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"SASUKE! I've been looking all over for you!" She said loudly smiling flirtatiously- or what he assumed was flirtatiously, she was actually just grinning at him, but Sasuke still believed she had a crush on him and therefore anything she did was a come on- at him. He had to stop himself from growling in frustration. The pink haired blob was really starting to grate on his nerves lately. Her green eyes shone up at him fondly. "Where have you been? I saw heard Naruto was in the hospital and figured you'd be there." Her eyes twinkled humorously- after all, he _had_ been the cause of the blond ending up there- and her lips quirked in bottled up laughter, Sasuke assumed it was her sad attempt at a smirk.

He felt his _left_ eye twitch in annoyance- he probably needed that checked out, they kept doing that today. "Hn." He was desperately racking his brains for a way to get rid of her. "I was talking with Kakashi," he eyed her wirily, hoping against hope that she didn't figure out that that was only half the truth, be cause he knew she would only bug him for the rest.

"And brooding, after your spar with Naruto ended badly" It wasn't a question. Which he figured meant that she had already seen the blond haired ninja- who had undoubtedly insulted him. At the thought of the Uzumaki boy the raven scowled, again thinking back on his weird behavior all throughout. It really wasn't helping his already sour mood to remember it; it only caused more confusion, and therefore his anger rose again causing a great need to break something. He zoned back in when he saw her mouth open. "So why _was_ Naruto in the hospital? I know he can stupid and highly annoying some times, but I can't really believe that he could have done anything _that_ bad. And anything he said or did you should be used to by now, even if he did somehow come up with some new insults during his two and a half year training with Jiraiya, they can't have been that bad." He narrowed his basalt eyes at her in suspicion, realizing that she had accused him of _brooding_, and an Uchiha does not brood. Her eyes widened slightly and a small gasped slipped past her lips as she comprehended how she had just insulted him- though, and she'd never let anyone know this, but she didn't really care, she might have two years ago, but she had grown up, and out of her sick obsession of him- and worried her lip.

"I wasn't _brooding_, as you so eloquently put it,' He snapped moving around her slender form. " I was trying to calm down so I didn't go and beat his face in for hiding the truth from me, something that could possibly jeopardize a mission, if they way he's been acting is any indication." He hissed. Then stepped back when she turned on him suddenly.

"What he was hiding from _you_? Did you ever stop to think that maybe it was something you did or said, and he was actually upset about it? I mean, **really**, Sasuke, have you heard the things that spew from your mouth when talking to him?! The day he came back from his training, and hadn't seen us for _two and a half __**years**_, and the first thing out of your mouth is an insult! You couldn't even welcome him back properly! Have you ever stopped to think about how Naruto has feelings like the rest of and might be hurt by the things you say to him? Sure, it was all fun and games when we were children and didn't know any better, but we aren't kids anymore Sasuke, so there's no excuse to teat him so badly!"

And if that's not enough he has to deal with all the other crap because he holds a demon inside him that nearly destroyed the village fifteen years ago so he has to deal with all the discrimination that the villagers put him through! Isn't that enough for him to deal with, without his supposed best friend constantly belittling him?" She said all this in a low whisper so no one else could hear, but he didn't think it would have had any more effect if she had yelled it. Her fists were clenched, and she looked about ready to punch him. Though she needn't bother, her words stung enough to feel as though she already had, and what's worse was that she was right.

He watched with a blank stare as she turned around and marched off in a different direction her short pink hair slightly ruffled with her sudden turn. He shook his head as his thoughts whirled as he continued on his way home. He knew he needed to think of a way to apologize to Naruto. He slowed when he passed the ramen stand that was Narutos favorite; as he heard the hushed voices of Kakashi and Iruka.

"-his birthday after all…" He heard Iruka say sighing softly. The scarred man sounded forlorn, and dejected.

"Well….that would explain a bit; like why he's been so tensed and restless… I feel kind of sorry for Naruto now… after all, he's always been alone on his birthday before- not counting his time with Jiraiya of course. October tenth…" He heard them both sigh before continuing at his normal pace having heard enough. After a moment though he knew that indeed, tomorrow was the blond ninja's birthday. But how come the other teen spoke about it…? It seemed like something he might want to brag about, and try and milk someone to buy him ramen with. His scowl deepened even more if it was even possible. But even if that was why he was acting strange… He thought back to when team seven had been formed…the boy hadn't acted any different than he normally did on the tenth…so…it pegged the question: Why now? There was obviously something more to this problem then that. Only…He couldn't figure out what is was.

He sighed as he glanced behind around him, reaching the door to his house. His suspicions deepening even more so. What could the blond possible be hiding? He should be able to figure it out; after all, the orange clad ninja was very loud and not good at hiding things. Or so he believed. He sighed again, darkly as he entered the entry way, glaring at everything her could. Was there even any real reason for his suspicions? He was almost afraid to find out the answer. He hurried to his room and grabbed spare clothes for bed, walking to the bathroom on the other side of the abnormally bland room.

As he slipped into sleep after having showered and dressed in sleep wear a thought, that had he been awake would have bothered him greatly, passed his mind: What should he do for the dobe's birthday that he'd like.

I hope you all enjoyed reading that as much was I enjoyed writing it. I'm thinking of taking a nap then going through and fixing the other chapters later. You all should thank me; I'm doing this on my birthday! Not that I care about the date, I just felt the compelling need that I could no longer ignore to fix it. The story's probably going to be long by the time I'm done…

* * *

Again: Got check out my poll; I need to know what you guys think. I always want to make my readers happy. And if you want, please Review! It really does help. I don't even care if you flame; I'd rather enjoy that too. Just make sure not to make yourself sound too stupid when you do- flame, that is.


	3. Brithday surprises and a kiss

Birthday surprises and an unexpected kiss!

11-16-09: Okay, this one I didn't add to much too, but had to fix something's so it didn't mess with the goings on from the last chapters.

A/N: This one's the longest edited chapter so far. I still like last chapter better though. I still hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: See last two chapters! I don't own it, so don't sue me. [You wouldn't get much money anyways, trust me.]

Warnings: Mild cursing, and the hinted pairing is **slightly** reveled, and guy on guy kissing [if you could even call it that, it's more like a brush of the lips.]

* * *

I sighed heavily as I slung my legs off the bed having recovered quickly thanks to Kyuubi's chakra. I glanced out the window seeing the beginnings of sunlight, then hurriedly grabbed the soiled bedding and switched them with new ones. I bit down softly on my lip as I distantly heard Kyuubi laughing tauntingly at me. The damn fox had been watching my dreams again and hadn't recovered from hysterics yet.

'_**Aww…. C'mon kit…. Try seeing it through my point of view…. Your situation is quiet comical…'**_ The deep demonic voice rang teasingly tresses of laughter still filtering through. I growled in displeasure.

'_I'd rather not. I can't see how you can find this funny, you damn fox.' _I thought in exasperation as I got home shutting the door with a quiet snap.I glanced around my room dully not wanting to look at the calendar; already knowing exactly what day it was: October tenth. Fifteen years ago today, the Leaf village had lost their Hokage, fifteen years ago the demon nine tailed fox had been seal away in a small baby boy; fifteen years ago he was born, Uzumaki Naruto.

'_**Naru-to…'**_ the metallic voice cooed, voice caressing my mind in an almost loving manner. _**'No need to think such remorseful thoughts. Today is a day you should celebrate happily, and with vigor. As is the tradition to do if I am correct. A celebration of the day you were born…' **_She said a smirk in her voice. _**'So…why do you detest this day so?' **_Asked that mocking voice oh-so-knowingly. _**'I know why **__I__** dislike today.' **_The last bit was muttered and I'm sure I wasn't meant to hear it.

'_You know damn well why.' _I jumped slightly at a quick rapping at my front door. I opted to ignore Kyuubi's menacing chuckles for pulling a black shit over my head as I stealthily slid to the door looking through the peep hole. _'Iruka-sensei…and... Kakashi-sensei…?' _I thought confusedly opening my door quickly for them.

Iruka smiled brightly at me. "Naruto-kun," I stepped aside to allow them in, hurriedly forcing a wide grin to my lips. So easy after all these year it almost scared me. They rushed in Kakashi right behind Iruka. I idly wondered what they were doing here together but ignored that thought when that damned fox snickered quietly in the recesses of my mind.

I eyed them as we entered my small kitchen. "What're you two doing here..?" '_and together for that matter' ._I thought amusedly as Kakashi seemed to read that thought and smirked at me as if he knew something I didn't. I had to fight the frown off my face.

Iruka flushed. "We came to wish you a…."He glanced at Kakashi pausing for a second. "Happy birthday!" He smiled and pulled out a small package. I stared at it wide eyed for a second before looking back at them willing the tears not to rush to my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak before another set of knocking reached my ears. I tensed before excusing myself briefly before answering the door again. I was met with a pair of dark eyes staring at me intently. I blinked a few times.

"…Ero Sennin?" I asked peering at him. He smiled at me scratching at the back of his head his white hair swaying a little.

"Well, you seem surprised." He said teasingly glancing behind me at what I presumed was Iruka and or Kakashi. He waved confirming my suspicions. I eyed him for a second before stepping inside then glancing around to insure that no one else was going to come knocking at my door. That would get annoying real fast. Nodding when I was sure the coast was clear I closed the door and turned to stare at the three older men in my house.

"Hello Jiraiya." Iruka said smiling at him cautiously. He was still holding that package. Sighing inwardly; I step towards him and gently took it setting it on the table. A small blush spread across my cheeks. I can't remember the last time I got a present for my birthday- not counting my time spent training with Ero Sennin.

"Thank you." I muttered lowly, a strange feeling crawling up my spine.

"Hello, Iruka… Kakashi," He said in return smiling in that perverted like fashion as he eyed them. _'Hmm…that's interesting… So Ero Sennin knows something about their coming here together...And if that smirk means anything it must not be good.' __**'Ignore it Naru-to… you should open the present.' **_I choose to ignore her when Jiraiya turned back to me. I felt an eerie sensation tingle up my spine when I saw him grin deviously at me.

"Happy birthday Naruto. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for ramen with me to celebrate." What was this? Torment Naruto day or something? Because I had an odd feeling that he was planning for more than just him and me to be sitting around Ichiraku's eating ramen. I narrowed my eyes then looked back to the other two occupants of the room.

"Would you two like to join us?" I asked, forcing that fake grin back onto my lips. It would arise suspicion if I turned down a free offer of ramen. And I really didn't feel like having them know that I wasn't really in all that joyous a mood today. They nodded, sending Jiraiya a look I couldn't quiet understand.

"Alright then, shall we get going?" My eyes flashed back to the white haired man before me. Why was he in such a hurry? _'Suspicious…What the hell is he planning… and it looks like Iruka and Kakashi-sensei are in on it too…' _I heard Kyuubi chuckle as I grabbed my jacket and fallowed after them wearily, making sure to lock my door before we left.

'_**Really kit… you should relax; their probably not planning anything at all and just want to spend some quality time with you…. Or maybe they have a surprise in store for you…' **_That damn fox ended snidely. She knew something. And she was toying with me about it. That's just worsened my mood more as I tried harder not to trudge my feet. I'm sure I looked very much like a prisoner being led to the execution chamber. If the looks I was getting were anything to go by. Well by looks, I mean the only ones that weren't filled with hate and resentment.

Damn… I need to distract myself. My thoughts were getting much to depressing for my liking. And it's never a good thing when I get all dark and depressing; I swear it starts raining when I do.

I looked up at the sky as we continued walking watching as the clouds floated together creating weird and unusual shapes. I sighed; cloud gazing was Shikamaru's thing, not mine. I looked back at the three adults in front of me; they were whispering about something. I couldn't hear anything because they were too far ahead. I didn't like that fact; they were hiding something from me, planning something, I knew it. And it was bothering me to no end, along with that damned foxes snickering, like she knew something that I didn't. Which she probably did, her senses were sharper than mine. In retrospect, I really should have seen it coming, I mean _really_, my birthday and they just up and decide they want to buy me ramen? Fat chance.

We were almost to Ichiraku's Ramen, when I knew something was really off. There was a _tent_, a HUGE tent, in front of Ichiraku's. Then, I saw that damn pervert, smirking, SMIRKING, at me. That's not all, oh no, not in the least. I could swear, I heard giggling, and grunts, coming from the damn tent. I was really starting to get freaked out. Not to mention the fact that Kyuubi was roaring with maniacal laughter. That was always creepy.

But that did nothing to prepare me for the surprise when I entered the damn thing. I think I almost pissed my pants. Everyone I knew in the village- well at least the one's who don't try to kill me on a nightly basis- jumped out from behind all the shit in there. There was a huge ass stack of presents on a round table somewhere over in the corner. A cake about the size of a horse; and tons of other food on a bigassed table. Couches and chairs were littered throughout the entire room. All I could do was stare in shock, my mouth hanging wide open- most likely looking like a fish out of water.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto!" They all sang happily with smiles on their faces. I continued to stare wide eyed and slack jawed. _'You knew about this, didn't you, you damn fox?!' _I asked bitterly. I couldn't believe it. Really, I couldn't. This had to be some kind of sick and twisted dream. Because I knew there was no way in hell, all these people could be here throwing me a party for my birth day. Or maybe it was just meant for some other Naruto. Though I doubt it. Naruto isn't exactly a common name. I mean really, it means _**fish cake**_ for goodness sakes!

'_**Of course I knew, Naru-to. I could sense them from your apartment. You should relax, kit. And have a little fun. It is your birthday.'**_ I could tell she rolled her eyes. What I wanted to know was, if she had sensed them, then why the fuck hadn't she told me? That damn fox. It would have been nice to know all this was here; I might have been able to avoid it.

I resisted the urge to pout and trailed my gaze around the room seeing who all was here. I could see Sakura walking towards me with Lee trailing behind her. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were standing near the bench with the gifts on it; Hinata blushing madly, Shino looking as blank as always, and Kiba laughing at something with Akamaru standing next to him. Gai-sensei was giving me thumbs up with Tenten and Neji standing next to him, they were standing behind a couch towards the middle of the room. My eyes soon landed Shikamaru who was sitting on a chair looking bored, and uninterested. Chouji was at the food table stuffing his face, though that wasn't really surprising. Ino was yelling at Shikamaru for being lazy, with Asuma shaking his head behind them. Kurenai was talking with Anko not to far away from me. Tsunade was standing in a corner smiling softly at me with her arms crossed across her very large chest. Konohamaru and his two friends were standing towards the back with Shizune watching them closely.

I sighed heavily and smiled at Sakura when she stepped in front of me. "Hey. So what do you think?" She gestured around the room for emphasis. "It was Tsunade and Umino-Sensei's idea." I blinked a few times before answering. I really didn't know what to think really.

"I think it's wonderful. I'll have to thank them later." I said with false cheerfulness. They didn't notice. I bit the inside of my lip as Sakura dragged me towards the cake. That's when I finally noticed Sasuke standing near it brooding. Visions from my dreams flashed through my mind and my eyes widened as I looked away to hide my sudden blush. I wonder if he's still mad at me for yesterday. I just barely acknowledged the thought about why he was here.

"Here we are. Oh, hey Sasuke!" The pink haired girl smiled at him while I studied the large cake in front of me with new fond fascination. It was orange, and I could see my named scrawled across the side in bright blue letters. I could feel the Teme's eyes burning into the back of my head, and I tried to ignore them. It was really difficult though. I felt like he was going to burn a hole into it with all that glaring. _'What the hell's his problem. I never did anything to deserve to get glared at. Okay, so maybe he was still mad at me about yesterday, but that didn't mean he has to glare at me so damn hard! And besides, I should be the one upset, the asshole sent me to the hospital, and he's been nothing but an ass since I came back.'_ I heard Kyuubi chuckling amusedly. Though it did sound faintly sad.

* * *

The next few hours flew by in a flash as we ate cake, I opened my presents. The whole time though I could constantly feel the Temes gaze on me. It was a little unnerving. Okay, so more than a little. And it didn't help that every time my eyes landed on him for a second images flashed through my mind causing me to quickly look away. I really wanted to tell him off. But in order to do that I'd have to look at him and as I already said that was an issue.

I really wanted to know why he wouldn't stop it though. Honestly. Normally by now he wouldn't still be upset about whatever it was I had done, or would be insulting me- hell. He hasn't _said_ anything since I got here. I bit my bottom lip nervously as everyone sat around laughing and eating. A few people had left already, including Tsunade, since she was the Hokage- she had things to do, and a village to run. I was thinking about leaving myself. I wanted to be home before it got too dark, harder to see anyone waiting in the shadows. I looked over a Sakura and smiled.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." I walked up next to her smiling forcefully. "I'm going to head home. Getting tired. Do you need any help with cleaning up afterward?" I asked glancing around at the mess- it really was a disaster. She shook her head smiling at me. And this wasn't like the other smiles she normally gave me, this one was kind and sincere- loving even. [Though I'm to assume in a sister and brother like way. I already knew about her and Rock Lee]

"No, its okay. I already asked Kiba and Lee to help me out. Also Hinata and Umino-Sensei already volunteered. Go ahead and head home." She patted my shoulder then glanced somewhere behind me- it seemed like a _pointed_ look, odd. I smiled gratefully thanking her as I grabbed the gifts I had gotten and left the tent glancing around to make sure no one was waiting to sneak up and attack me. Seeing no one I began walking when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

I turned around slowly only to be met with obsidian like eyes that had been on me all day. I blinked a few times trying to force the sudden images away. "T-teme! What?" I asked loudly trying to act normally.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he stared into my eyes. I wanted to look away, afraid he'd see behind my act, see the truth I always hid. But I was unable to. "Hn." I almost growled. I hated when he did that. Suddenly I felt something against my lips but then it was gone as soon as it had come. I stared shocked at Sasuke as he pulled away staring at me for a second before his eyes widened as if he only just realized what he had done. [The author will hereby note that that does not mean he was disgusted, only surprised, not having planned to do it.]

I opened my mouth to say something but then he was gone. I blinked a few times before licking my suddenly dry lips. '_Why...?'_The question rang through my mind over and over as I mindlessly made my way home.

Kyuubi's roaring laughter was the last thing I heard as I fell into a fitful sleep after dropping my things onto the floor and extra clothes.

* * *

I wonder if Naru knows he hasn't opened Iruka and Kakashi's present nor figured out why they came together! Egasp! And yes, it IS important! Now review and/or flame to your heart content if you want the chapter I'm actually supposed to be writing written. [Don't forget the poll!]


	4. Confusion and: a bug?

SasuNaru: Kyuubis gift; chapter four. Avoidance's and confusion.

Edit; 11-17-09: Okay, I felt like Sasuke was too ooc, so I had to change it. I'm sure he's still ooc, but I like this version better. Sorry to those of you who liked the last one, but it didn't fit with the mood of the story right now.

A/N: Okay, I'm not very happy with this chapter, but that's probably because it took me all day to go through and change what I though need changed: basically all of it. the end is still the same because that's the only part I wrote of this chapter in the first version. I'll start working on the next chapter later- and by that I mean editing chapter five. I've had an exhausting day. Not only did I have to make my own cake, but also my own dinner, and clean, and babysit. The highlight of my day was updating this story. Sad, I know. All I ask is that you be kind on the suckage of the quality when/if you do review. I'm dead tired and just want the ground to swallow me up. I hope the rest of you had a good day though. If I get one review, I'll start writing chapter 7, and maybe have it up before we leave to visit the relatives.

Disclaimer: See chapters one and two. I don't own, so don't sue me.

Warning: Mentions of Shounen-ai, and some mild violence at the end. Cursing as always.

* * *

'_Hn'_. I pressed my face tighter to the pillow; taking deep breaths- the pillow was too thin to actually suffocate myself with. Itachi was right, I am weak. I should be dating women trying to find the right one to help in the restoring of my clan, getting revenge for those who have fallen… and not falling for some blond Usuratonkachi! Not to mention said blond haired ninja was a _boy_, and my _**best friend**_.

I raised my head, breathing in the moist air from the near constant rainfall in the village heavily. No. I wasn't falling for the dope- I couldn't be, the kiss meant nothing. I just did the first thing that came to mind, I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and you normally kiss someone to make them feel better- I just momentarily forgot that friends don't do that, especially not when the other is also a boy! That was all! I was momentarily confused, and he seemed really sad at the party, and Sakura gave me that _really_ scary pointed look when he was leaving. In the back of my mind I knew how utterly pointless it was to come up with an excuse: I did it because I wanted to, because I wanted to get that blank look out of his normally crystalline like eyes.

I shook my head quickly, removing and thoughts that the image of those sad cobalt eyes brought on- as they always had, though you'd never hear me admit to that part.

I closed my eyes smirking sadly; I was only confusing myself more! And not to mention; even after my observation of the Jinchūriki yesterday I still had no idea what was going on in that beautiful head of his. Wait, backtrack for a second. I didn't just think that, did I? No, no I didn't. I meant idiotic head. Verbal confusion, I blame the weather.

I breathed out, lowly, and ran my hand through my hair, wrinkling my nose as I found it to be damp with sweat. I glared out the window, cursing the humid weather. I tossed my blanket off of me and smoothly climbed out of bed. I grabbed a spare change of clothes as I headed to the bathroom- and also the towel I had draped across my chair that night after my shower having been in a daze-; I needed a shower again to cleanse myself of the sweat and arid smell you normal gain having slept in it.

For about half a second I pondered how the carpet felt nice on my toes, but then I was disappointed when the nice soft feeling went away and was replaced with a cold feeling. Toes met tile and I was suddenly immersed in a sudden jolt of cold. I normally liked the cool feel of things. Counters, windows, glass. Though today I just wanted to sink into a chair with a glass of hot chocolate and find a way to rid myself of the turmoil I was suffering in my mind.

Eck, I shouldn't be out of bed when I'm like this, I sound as if I'm whining and 'angsting'- as Narutohad to eloquently put it many times before. My lips tightened into a thin line as I roughly shoveany thoughts of my hyperactive teammate out of my mind, turning the shower on.

Before I knew it the water was hitting the bottom of the shower, and I was leaning against the side of the small stall. That's how it was, how I got away from everything. I concentrated on the running water, how it rain down only the cold surface of the tub and how it rushed down the drain, collecting and dost or dirt that had settled there. I remember after the funerals I spent most of my time in the shower, spent quiet a bit on that. I slowly undressed and stepped into the lukewarm water, sighing quietly as the stream hit my skin. I made sure to thoroughly soak my hair running my hands through it. I had to make sure I got all the sweat and grime out this time. I doubt I did a very good job lastnight; I'd been in a rather annoying daze.

My mind swam in and out of the pounding water, making it so that I couldn't think- at least not clearly. I didn't want to think. I had soap on now, and it smelled pleasant. Like mangoes, and coconuts. I scrubbed the rest of my hair and body, rinsing the suds when I was done. I reached out and turned the water off, having finished brushing my teeth and rinsing all the soap off.

I breathed deeply, letting the wet air fill my lungs as I stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around my midsection and opened the door to the main room. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out as the shock of goose bumps ravaged my pale bare skin. Damn, I forgot how cold it was out here in the morning. I hurried and pulled on my shirt and pants- or rather; shorts.

This was about the time every day when I wished I was a bear. I could get fat, and grow fur, and sleep all winter, and eat berries and sweet grass. I really did enjoy chewing on sweet grass now and then. I wouldn't have to worry about getting stronger to defeat my brother; I could just go and maul his ass. But I wasn't a bear. I was a ninja, and I wasn't aloud to let my emotions get in the way- though we've seen how good I am at managing that. So I couldn't be a bear, not if I tried, a bear is too fat, and would let his love for food, and fat, get in the way of mauling his brother. Like Chouji. Although I don't think he ever mauled anyone, he definitely had a large love of food, like bear.

"Hn," I muttered scowling; I was rambling. And it was never a good sign when you start rambling; especially when its about bears and how you want to be one. I shuddered at my insane rambling.

I glared at the wall, and the window, and the couch, because it had done me ill will at some point. Eh. I need to get out of here, glaring at inanimate objects can't be healthy for ones mental stability. Just like blond ninjas who hide something from you can't be good for you emotional stability. Fuck, I was doing it again. It has to be the weather, sending my thoughts into a disarray.

I was dressed, I went to the front door, only casting one look at our team photo from so many years ago. I grabbed my shoes and shoved my feet into the yanking open the door to be greeted with the damp air and a musty sent.

* * *

I stuck my hands in my pockets, looking at the ground. Wet ground, mud mixed with little rocks, so it wouldn't be sticky; but enough to dirty your shoes. That annoyed me sometimes, but it wasn't like I could do anything about it. I maybe my way aimlessly around the village; dodging the other people who had decided that if they needed somethin it was better to get it now before it began raining again. At least I didn't run into any PMSing pink haired females.

Overcast, and I was suddenly reminded of how Narutodidn't like the sky when it was cloudy, it made him a bit less happy… Causing his deep cerulean eyes to cloud over with melancholy. And emotion you don't normally see in those eyes. It made me want to start a fight with him just to keep his mind off the weather, and remove that look from his face. It always made my chest hurt.

I clenched my hands into fists in my pockets, irritated by my thoughts. '_Don't think of him.' _I thought irritably, glaring at a passerby who squeaked and hurried past me faster. Heh, pathetic.

I looked ahead of me, the crowds were thinning out as I neared the area with mostly houses. I remember vaugly that Naruto leave somewhere near here. Hmm. Naruto.

And I was hiding in a tree, pressing close to the branches, watching the blond as he yelled incessantly; talking about ramen, apparently there was a new flavor at Ichiraku's place. Kiba was yelling just as loudly, but about something different. I didn't care to listen that hard. It was probably about dogs anyway. It always was with him. I pressed further against the bark and leaves, trying to conceal myself as much as possible.

Well good thing I was paying attention…Though, I don't know why I felt the sudden need to hide, I just did- so I went with the feeling. Though what really worried me was as soon as I saw Naruto, my stomach felt all soft, warm and bubbly. I felt like I was going to expel my last meal. I forced myself to look away from Naruto, lest my stomach empty and give away my hiding spot- not that I yet knew why I needed to hide, though I'm sure the feeling in my gut would only get worse. He was with Shikamaru also, who looked incredibly bored- as always- and was staring up at the dense clouds, as if there was some shape in the grey mass. They slowly walked past, not one of them noticing me, though I thought I saw a flicker of Shikamaru's eye flash towards me, but when I went for a second look, it was back to the clouds. I'm sure it was better to hide from them anyways; I didn't like the direction my thoughts started to turn towards when I though of the dobe, and being in direct contact surely wouldn't help any.

I held my breath for a moment longer before expelling it in one long breath. I slid my back down the rough bark of the tree, settling into a tense sitting position at the base of one of the branches. I ran a hand through my inky black hair, turning my head to the side to the side.

"Ack!" The weird sound escaped from my mouth, unwanted, but with the sudden distraction of that odd feeling in my stomach it was not to unexpected, and I began to fall of the branch I had been sitting on. Before I hit the wet ground I threw up a hand, catching the branch, swinging back up into the branches landing back on the spot I had been resting on.

"Hn," I said, looking towards Shino, nearly immediately regaining my stotic mask of indiference. "You shouldn't watch people without their consent, Aburame-san. It's rude." I said calmly, coolly- though glaring heatedly at him. '_Not to mention creepy_' I thought snidely.

"I would have thought you would have noticed me, Uchiha-san." He said, a random beetle crawling across his face lithely. The corners of my mouth pulled down again. That was true, I should have. I noticed him raising an eyebrow- though only just barely, what with his jacket and glasses. "But then again there was something more interesting to pay attention to, wasn't there? I noticed the same thing yesterday, at Naruto-kun's party." My glare darkened more, wishing it could burn holes into his annoying mouth.

"I don't know what you could possibly be talking about." I said defensively. Though I noticed that probably wouldn't work, he knew that I knew- even if I didn't know the whole reason. "Hn." I finished. I didn't have to put up with him. He didn't know what was going on- heck _**I **_didn't even know what was going on

I swear, I know he's smirking at me now, I can feel it- even though I couldn't see it, not with all that crap he was wearing.

"Oh, but I'm sure you do know, Uchiha-san. After all, you didn't climb into this tree until you spotted Naruto and his friends." I narrowed my eyes at him, pressing my lips into a thin line. I needed to get him off my back. Then it came to me.

"Why were _you_in the tree, Aburame?" I drawled, smirking. He looked surprised at the question, but recovered quickly. I could feel his eyes staring at me amusedly.

"I was fallowing a new species of bug I found earlier. And aren't we a little defensive? Are you hiding something, Uchiha-san?" He said, if his voice wasn't in constant monotone I would swear there was a trace of mirth in it. "I would have taken you behavior from yesterday as mere concern over Naruto-kun's change in attitude. But now I can see it is obviously more." The last part was muttered, but I was able to catch it.

My back straightened even more. "What do you mean, 'more?" I hissed, my hands shaking. I heard him chuckle as he shook his head, standing up.

He was silent for a few moments, and I suddenly wished that I could see his eyes and his face, the covering of the glasses and collar got on my nerves.

"You'll figure it out eventually. Even you aren't that emotionally stupid." He commented with a shrug of the shoulders, turning around. His head turned back in my direction for a moment. "It's funny how _now _you start realizing you have the bug; you've had about three years to see it." My brows furrow in confusion. '_I caught a bug? I've had it for nearly three years?'_

I felt my eyes twitching. So he tells me about this 'Bug' and how I'm emotionally stupid and then walks away without elaborating then decides to leave? I glared at his retreating back, wishing I could drill holes into it with my gaze alone.

* * *

I frowned ever more as I walked back to my house, hands in pockets, head bent downward as I felt some frugal raindrops on my face. _A bug huh? Well it certainty explains the weird feeling I've been having lately. But what in the world could he have meant by 'you've had about three years to see it'? I've had this bug for that long and no one told me about it?_ I thought in confusion. I lifted my gaze upward when I heard yelling. I instantly saw two bigger men kicking and hitting an orange lump on the ground. Wait…Orange?

"You filthy monster, why don't you just die!?"

"Yeah, and do the world a favor! C'mon hit em' harder!"

I stopped, my shoes making a little scratching sound in the dirt. But I didn't care how dirty my shoes were now. Before I knew it I was there, my hands clenched together so tight I felt the warm sensation of blood on my fingertips. He was there, on the floor, beaten down by a few low life villagers. I looked up to the one closest to Naruto and my hand was around his throat, slamming him into the soaking mud road, a disgusting noise coming from his throat.

* * *

Okay, this chapter was a pain in the butt. I still hope you like it though. I know some people liked Shino's part, but I had to change it, but at least I kept him in there right? Please leave a review! It really does help. Flame or other wise.


	5. Puzzlement and realization

Edit 11-18-09: Okay, not much to be done this chapter, but I thought I'd do it all the same. I'm also going through and changing the plotline a bit. If all goes as planned, the story will be a bit longer than I first expected.

Disclaimer: See first and second chapter; I don't own, so don't sue.

Warning: Mild violence; mild cursing; and thoughts of shounen-ai- have to wait e few more chapters for that.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the man he now had pinned to the ground with loathing. He sneered hatefully at him before tightening his grip on the mans throat slightly; delighting in the painful moan that escaped his lips. He let up his grip only enough to switch hands and send the man flying towards a nearby tree. He then turned to the other two men, both of whom were staring at the young Uchiha with fear and anxiety.

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as adrenalin coursed through his veins, fueling his anger more when he caught a small glimpse of Naruto from the corner of his eyes; bloodied and bruised. He took a step towards the men, the rain pouring harshly down around them. He paid it no mind; seeing red. He wanted to hurt these men, to make them scream- make them BEG for their lives- for hurting HIS blond. The elder men cowered back in fear one of them stumbling.

"What exactly do you think you were doing?" He asked his voice eerily calm, sending shivers up the villager's spines. "Hmm?" One of them looked at him, defiantly; though he could still see fear evident in his face. He raised a delicate eye brow as the man opened his mouth. The other one scurried off seeing that the raven was mildly distracted. '_Pathetic' _He thought disgustedly noticing the man flee.

He turned his gaze back to the quivering man before him who seemed to have decided it better not to speak to the young Uchiha and mistakenly anger him more. Sasuke sneered at the man; instantaneously appearing in front of him. He gripped his neck so hard that his knuckles turned white from the pressure. The raven saw the mans brown eyes widen like saucers; causing his sadistic smirk to grow slightly. He heard the man try to gasp an apology, and instantly sobered up letting the man go glaring at the pitiful quivering form.

"Think twice about hurting him again now, wont you?" He growled watching with hallow amusement as the man ran away as soon as he could. Sasuke turned his obsidian eyes on the shivering form clad in orange that had yet to move. If anyone was watching they might have noticed how his face softened, subtly yes, but still noticeable. Though as quick as it had come it went as he hurried to his comrades side; hastily looking for any life threatening injury. Finding none he turned the blond haired man over; scowl etching itself onto his face.

"Naruto." He growled irritably as blue eyes fluttered open and stared up at him with mild fear. His heart clenched at seeing _his_ blond staring at him with such fear as though he had been the one harassing him just moments before. Faintly he wished he could wrap his arms around the younger ninja and comfort him.

"Sasu-Sasuke…?" He croaked out after a few moments of staring at him; the fear finally dissipating from his features. The Uchiha nodded helping the Jinchuriki sit up. Sasukes eyes narrowed slightly as he crouched down in front of the blond.

"Why weren't you fighting back?" He demanded catching Naruto off guard.

"I-" Naruto stopped short and glared up at Sasuke defiantly- though his blue eyes lacked their normal vibrancy that they normally held. "No reason. It's not like you give a damn anyways. " The young blond spat pushing Sasuke away and standing up, concealing a wince as his muscles protested.

The raven stared up at him with smoldering obsidian eyes. He pushed himself off the ground. "Of course I care, dobe, you're my teammate." He didn't miss the way Naruto flinched as he said the last word. His heart constricted painfully as Naruto's once startling blue eyes dulled even more and narrowed on him resentfully.

"Whatever, _Teme_. It's not like I needed your help anyways. So you can go back home now, and stop acting like you give a flying fuck." The words were spoken venomously through clenched teeth and misty indigo eyes stared at him hatefully.

The rain continued to pour around them, matting their hair to their faces, soaking through their clothes. Sasuke took a step towards Naruto threateningly; glaring harshly at him. How dare he accuse him of not caring. He didn't know how Sasuke felt.

"You didn't need my help? That's not what it looked like to me." Tan hands fisted tightly in orange pants. "Now, answer my fucking question. Why weren't you fighting back? Why were you letting those _lowly _villagers treat you like that?" He spat. Proper etiquette be damned- Naruto was accusing him of something that was entirely untrue-, his words were spiteful, and he could see Naruto's eyes shift about as if looking for a way to escape. His eyes watched as the blond worried his lower lip and the sudden need to stop him from abusing the slightly purple lip like that- with his own mouth- washed over him leaving a tingling feeling. Though that didn't distract him from his task. He reached out and grasped the blonds orange jacket and pulled him closer sneering malevolently. He could feel the way the young ninja quivered beneath him, shaking from cold or fear; neither knew which. Sasuke stared into those clouded blue eyes. "Tell me _Naruto, _why?" his voice came out in only a whisper; but it had the same affect on Naruto as if it were a scream.

"_Why do you suddenly care?_" The young Uzumaki asked; his voice breaking only slight at the end, as he wrenched himself from the Uchihas hold. In that instance; as he watched the orange clad ninja run away, Sasuke knew: He knew why he cared- he knew why his stomach had clenched painfully when the bold stared at him in fear, why he had been upset with him the other day for not telling him the truth, why he had kissed him. Not simply because they were teammates; or because they were best friends. No, he cared because he _loved _the blond Jinchuriki- and had for a long time. He realized now what Shino had meant earlier; and also felt like a moron for not understanding what the bug loving ninja meant sooner.

He stood there a while longer; staring in the direction Naruto had run to. A small smile graced his lips; though none would have noticed it, as he turned around and continued on his own way home. He had some thinking and planning to do.

* * *

Naruto hurried into his small apartment; his breath labored. He could hear the rain outside pound against the door and walls. He pushed himself off of the door and looked around the room. Everything was covered in a dark blanket, since the weather had caused his power to go out. He briefly wondered when it would be back on; but then his mind wondered back to the raven haired boy who had saved him earlier.

He flopped onto his bed gracelessly- and noisily because his was soaked with water-, staring up at the ceiling. He frowned slightly; he didn't understand why his heart seemed to clench painfully at the thought that Sasuke really _didn't_ care about him. He was certain that the Uchiha had only saved him because he didn't want to deal with having to work extra on their next mission because the blond was in the hospital. But why did it hurt so much to think that. The fact that Kyuubi was being eerily silent throughout all this wasn't helping either. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep. All his thought and questions were only confusing him more; plus he was tired, and he knew he needed to rest in order for Kyuubi to heal him. And he didn't want to think about the Uchiha anymore. He had done that all day- contemplating all the reasons why the dark haired boy had kissed him yesterday, or if that had just been his imagination.

Slowly but surely darkness consumed him; giving way to the nightmares that always came; yet this time, there was another dream. One that; had Naruto had been awake he would have denied having; one of a young raven haired man leaning over slightly in the rain to press his lips to another young blond haired boy in front of him.

Kyuubi couldn't help but let a malevolent smirk cross her face. Watching her young host sleep peacefully for once. He gift was working. All her hard work would pay off soon if the way the Uchiha boy had looked at her kit had been real- and she was sure it was.

* * *

Okay, not much was changed or added this chapter, just a few spelling mistakes, and a bit at the end- not like much could have been changed, this was more of a filler chapter [ and shorter than the last few, couldn't be helped]. I hope you liked it all the same, and can't wait for your reviews. I can promise the story will get more exciting soon.


	6. Ignorance, and a mission!

Chapter 6: Ignorance, and a mission.

Edit; 11-24-09: Okay, didn't change much, just had to make sure it wasn't inconsistent. I'm working on the next chapter right now; but I gotta tell you, I don't think I'll have it out til sometime after thanksgiving. I have to help with preparing everything. I'll try to get it done tomorrow, but that'll still leave me the rereading and fixing out any grammar or errors. I promise I'll try to have it out before December, and to get chapter eight out before Christmas. Leaving authors note.

A/n: Sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy with moving and unpacking and with life in general. *Bows* Please don't kill me. I promise the next chapter will be out sooner. I'm also planning on having the next chapter being longer than the others. *Bows again*

Warning: Nothing much for this chapter.... I don't think there's much, if any swearing either.... it's rather boring.

Disclaimer: As I said in the previous chapters; I don't own anything, except the plot. Don't sue me; I don't have any money as it is.

On to the chapter.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes only to be greeted with darkness; the sun had yet to rise. I stifle a yawn and sit up mildly stretching. A quick glance at my alarm tells me it's only four fifty two. I groan loudly before falling back against my pillow. I still don't have to get up for another two hours to meet Sakura-chan. I let out a heavy sigh and probe my mind for Kyuubi; I needed to talk to the damned fox. I knew she could help me. She seemed adept at knowing what was going on before I did myself.

It takes me a few minutes but I finally manage to get a growl out of her as she slowly awoke. **'**_**What kit? Do you have any idea what time it is? Why're you awake?' **_She fired off quickly stretching inside her cage within my mind. '_**Weren't you having**_ _**pleasant dreams only a few hours ago?'**_ I heard her mocking tone and fought back a growl. It didn't really surprise me that the fox had been peaking in on my dreams.

I rolled my eyes and shifted against the wall to make myself more comfortable, my back was still killing me, even though Kyuubi had made sure to heal most of my wounds already_. 'I needed to talk to you.' _I answered leisurely, enjoying riling the demon up a bit_. _It was always fun, sincesheseemed to enjoy doing the same to me._ 'And of coarse I know what time it is.' _I looked at the clock once more, just for effect. '_Four fifty five.' _I said teasingly. I heard her growl lowly again, in warning. Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the cage.

'_**If you woke me up to play games, I won't be especially happy, kit. It takes energy, and chakra to heal all the wounds you seem apt at receiving. ' **_She said; her voice rumbling within the recesses of my mind. I roll my eyes and look up at the ceiling.

'_No, Kyuubi, that not why I woke you up. I actually have something to talk to you about.' _I took a few seconds to sort out my thoughts, taking a few heavy breaths to help calm my jittering nerves. _'I'm so confused, Kyuubi, about everything. Especially about Sasuke; he keeps acting so different. I wish he could just act the way he was before I left to go train with Jiraiya. Now he seems to hate me even more, or think that he has to force himself to care about my well being.' _I frowned when I heard her chuckle amusedly._ 'What?' _I asked irritably.

'_**You are so very young and naive kit. You were training for two years with the Sage. People change in that time, you changed. You can't expect them to all stay the same. I'm sure if you think hard enough on it, you'll soon figure out why the young Uchiha boy is acting different towards you. Also, I am certain that he does not hate you, nor feel the need **__force __**himself to care; that I know to be genuine.' **_She said, calmly, and with more seriousness then I've heard from her before. '_**Now, let me go back to sleep. You should be getting ready to leave as well. Wouldn't want the young pink haired Kunoichi to be left waiting, now would we?' **_her voice rang mockingly.

I looked at the clock and nodded, I had at least an hour before it was time to meet Sakura-chan, so I had best get ready. Though; I still hadn't gotten any real answers. I would wait until later to ask again.

XxxXXxxX

(Third person)

The blond haired ninja slowly made his way towards the bridge his teammate had said to meet at. Once he was within a few feet of it he frowned, scanning the bridge, spotting not only the pink haired girl, but also their other teammate, Uchiha Sasuke.

He stopped in his tracks, his face slightly heating up as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. Of coarse the raven had to be there, he should have known that Sakura would have invited him as well. The young girl looked up and smiled as she saw the hyper-active ninja coming their way. She waved at him enthusiastically, though not entirely oblivious of the way he held himself while continuing his trek their way.

She eyed him as he stopped next to her and smiled brightly, his eyes never looking over to the other boy as he started to ramble on- she knew he was faking it. They made their way towards a small clearing, to eat breakfast- she had asked both boys to come early so they could eat properly. Sakura studied Naruto under her fringe curiously. He was acting differently from normal; by now he would most likely have started some miscellaneous fight with Sasuke- which obviously meant the Uchiha hadn't taken her warning seriously enough, and had hurt the blond again. Not that she wasn't happy about the fact that he wasn't fighting: It just wasn't like him- and she could see how he had this defeated look around him. She then cast her eyes towards the young Uchiha who was frowning forwards, his eyes continuing to narrow by the minute. She then frowned; so the raven haired boy was as aware and as confused as she was about the orange clad boy's behavior.

"Shut up, dobe. Your endless chatter is making my head hurt." He growled, obviously trying to riel the young blond up- to get him to acknowledge his presence. The young Kunoichi's mint green eyes widened when she looked back at Naruto and saw hurt flash across his face- and had to restrain herself from inflecting some serious bodily damage to the smoky eyed teen. He didn't retort back, or argue, though, as it seemed Sasuke had hopped he would, if the deepening of his frown was anything to go by. He just looked away, and after a few moments started talking again. Though this time it was obvious that the blue eyed boy was forcing his cheerfulness.

Sakura observed how the ravens brow furrowed even further and he glanced nervously towards the other boy from the corner of his eye. She again looked back towards Naruto –all this looking back and forth was going to make her dizzy- and a small smirk graced her lips as she stared into those Cobalt blue eyes. The emotions flashing there were amazing as he looked at Sasuke- unaware that she could see him doing it. The blond was falling for Sasuke and he probably didn't even know it- there was so much love and adoration there, along with confusion and hurt. A plan started formulating in her mind when she scrutinized Sasuke to confirm once again that he had similar feelings- she had done it before, but now she could see that he knew. Though he was hiding them better than the blond, she could still see them as they waited for Kakashi-sensei.

Her smirk widened ever so slightly as she shifted apart from the two a few meters, she was going to need to speak to their Sensei if she hoped to get anything done about them; she concluded, as she watched Naruto take one glance at the empty space between him and Sasuke and move farther away. She shook her head, which snapped to the side when the silver haired ninja suddenly appeared. Late as usual.

"Yo!" He said, smiling slightly. "Sorry I'm late, but-"

"Sensei, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sakura asked faux sweetly, cutting off his lie mid sentence. He looked at her, seeing her smirk, he felt slightly doubtful about agreeing- he could see that sinister glint in her eye. He just nodded and looked at the other two questioningly, only to raise an eye brow when he noticed how far apart they were. He hummed quietly, and then fallowed the pink haired girl as she moved a little way away from the two. This might be interesting.

Sasuke watched as they walked away inquisitively. The pink haired annoyance was obviously up to something; though he was much too preoccupied with how to handle Naruto right now to think about it for long- he just faintly hoped that it wasn't her plotting his doom for the insult towards the other boy a few minutes ago. It was annoying him immensely that the dobe was intent on ignoring him. He cast a short glare at the blond haired ninja. He didn't understand what was bothering the other boy so much as to cause the Usuratonkachi to go as far to ignore every insult he shot at him. The young Uchiha was certain it wasn't about the kiss on his birth-day…. So what could it possibly be? He couldn't still be upset about last night? The raven had hoped that he would have realized that he wasn't pretending to care.

He shook his head, causing the raven locks to sway slightly, catching the younger boy's attention for a second, a faint blush crossing his cheeks and nose. He hurriedly looked away and look suspiciously at Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei, wondering what they were up too, they kept glancing back over to him and the Teme; it was starting to irritate him. They were planning something, he just knew it.

To make matters worse, whenever the grey haired man looked at them, he seemed to have this odd gleam in his visible eye, one the blond was sure he had seen before; he just couldn't place where. After about ten more minutes of that the other two finally walked back over to them, the older man giving them both a sinister smile.

"Alright, we'll go over the plan for this mission, and then we'll head off." He nodded to them once, his smile disappearing, but that odd gleam still shining. "Sasuke, Naruto, you two will be holding up the rear, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be fallowing behind us." He took a few seconds, smirking again, as the information sunk in. A pout formed on the blonds pale lips, _of coarse Kakashi-sensei was going to stick him with the infuriating Teme._"Sakura and I will be taking the lead. As you already know, we are tracing a lead on one of Orochimarus hideouts. If, in fact, this is the place Orochimaru is hiding, you are to refrain from doing anything else after confirming that it in fact is, and report back to the village, do I make myself clear? If we run into any trouble, and are separated, you are to head back to the village." He gave pointed look to both Sasuke and Naruto. They nodded simultaneously, causing Kakashi's smirk to widen indistinctly. "Good. Let's move out." With that they headed north.

* * *

Leaving A/N.

A/N: So, I apologize again, for the long wait, and the boringness of this chapter. It will get better I promise. Also, I'm going to be posting a poll or this story, so go and have a look at that. Still desperately needing a beta if anyone's interested just send m a PM. Also, sorry for the minor cliffy, but it's needed, or the next chapter wouldn't have been long enough, and it just felt right to end there.

Critiques welcome; flames are also welcome. Just send me a review, I'm dieing here.


End file.
